


love is acceptable, no matter who you are or who you love

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky is to some extent, Clint isn't married in this but shhh, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Propt, Marvel Universe, Multi, Other, Pansexual Peter Parker, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter is soft, So is Steve, Twitter Prompt, enjoy, may be short may be long idk yet, this is my first marvel fic so dont be too mean pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: Steve is genuinely confused. There used to be his old flame, Peggy, who he liked. Now there was someone else he liked. But it wasn't a girl. So, he decided to go to Peter for help. He was helpful, Steve decided.Prompt: Peter Park hesitantly explaining the LGBTQ community to Steve because he's from the 1940s. But Steve's asking so many questions and he keeps going back to bisexuality, and Peter is kinda confused, until Bucky walks in, making Steve light up. Then, Peter is just like, "Oh."





	love is acceptable, no matter who you are or who you love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel story, so please don't be too harsh. This is a universe where Infinity War and the snap does NOT happen, so everyone is happy and alive and that means Loki is. Okay? Okay. Enjoy!

Steve Grant Rogers was born on July 4th, 1918. Now, it was 2019. He was just Steve, now. More commonly known as Captain America, Cap, or anything of the variety. He quickly came accustomed to the LGBTQ community. It wasn't weird. Well, it was at first. It was a tad bit strange to see men allowed to kiss in public or see weddings for two women. But it was New York, so he assumed that it was just New York people being extra, as usual. But, Tony told him that it was legal everywhere in America, even though there were still people who refused to accept the people.

Steve spent hours on end in his free time or during training by himself thinking about it. He didn't mind it, even if he was from the 1900's. Bucky didn't seem to mind it, either. In fact, no one on the team minded it. If someone on the team was part of the community, Steve wouldn't mind. He would accept them and support them and make them feel loved, just like everyone should feel, no matter their sexual orientation. Hell, a couple days after Peter Parker came to talk to him, he accidentally outed himself as pansexual. Now, that was the one thing Steve didn't understand.

"What does being pansexual mean?" he had asked, eyebrows furrowed a little more than usual, a small dent between them.

"O-oh. Well, you see, that means that you aren't limited to only liking men or women or both. I-it means that you like anyone, d-despite their gender or biological sex," Peter stuttered out, staring at the floor. He fucked up, didn't he? Steve wouldn't talk to him anymore. He was probably conservative and thought that marriage sh-

"Oh. That makes sense."

"You- you mean you don't think it's weird?" Peter shot his head up, staring at the taller man.

"No. I think it's natural for anyone to like whoever they want."

After that, Peter and Steve became a little more closer than usual. Peter would come to Steve when Tony wasn't available for his problems, such as why did people suck, or why did they not accept people. Steve would turn around, facing Peter, patting the spot next to him on the couch, or walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's just the way some people are, Pete. I'm sorry they're being discourteous." Peter would go home to Aunt May or go to his room and smile. Steve and Tony were like family he never had. Two dads, a dad and older brother, two older brothers, it didn't matter. They were a tight-knit family, despite the Avengers already being tight.

Clint was another person who admitted to Steve he was also part of the community. Bisexual. That's what he was. He accepted him just as much as he accepted Peter, and that's all that mattered to Steve. People trusted him enough to tell them that they were gay, or bisexual, or pansexual, or anything. They got support unconditionally from the blonde, and it made them all happy and closer than usual.

While most people were one hundred percent set on their sexuality, Steve was still confused. Yes, he did find some men handsome, but that was natural for men to think that. He found females to be attractive. Who was he kidding? He meant Peggy Carter. He missed Peggy. He would go to visit her at the old folks home, and would talk to her about his problems and she would listen. She seemed to find the community a little confusing, but didn't mind it. She would listen to his troubles about being confused about his sexuality.

"Have you ever found a man attractive, Stevie?" she asked quietly, looking at their linked hands.

"I've found them to be handsome. I don't know about attractive. Peggy, I spent seventy years in ice. I never got to explore anything to do with sexuality."

Steve sounded so troubled. It hurt Peggy to see him like this. "Go around or go on a date with one. You'll find someone for you, Stevie. I promise."

Steve went home to the headquarters that night, taking off his hat, running course fingers through his blonde hair. His sunglasses were in his pocket, and his other hand was occupied rubbing his eyes. His body was tense in his shoulders and arms and neck. It looked almost painful to Peter as he watched Steve sit down on the other side of the couch. Deciding his homework could wait a couple minutes if it meant making sure Steve was okay, he put the algebra ii book down, closing it with his paper on the page he was on.

"Steve? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Steve looked up, his eyes looking distant and troubled. "Oh. Yeah, I'm- I'm fine, kid," he let a small smile that was not genuine in anyway whatsoever slip onto his face, trying to make Peter leave him alone. As much as he loved the kid, he didn't think that talking this time would help. "Just a little off today, I guess. Peggy isn't doing so well, so I'm spending as much time with her as I can."

Peter let out a small, frustrated sigh, bringing his knees to his chest. "Steve, I'm not a stupid eighteen-year-old. Something's wrong and I wanna help."

"Listen, Queens. I'm not up to talk tonight, alright? Let me think and then maybe, just maybe, I may come talk to you. Okay?"

That was the end of that conversation, Peter decided. He took out his algebra homework again, sighing and rushing off to his room. He messed everything up again, didn't he? Just like he thought he did when he came out as pansexual. Just like he does all the time when he won't shut up when he's talking to Tony. Just like all those times. He never learned, did he?

That's how he fell asleep, thinking of all the mistakes. His anxiety medicine would help in the morning.

 

The next morning, Steve was asleep on the couch just like before Peter left the room. But this time, there was a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. His hat and glasses were on the coffee table, and he looked peaceful, unlike last night. His hair looked to recently be brushed out of his eyes, and when Peter looked into the kitchen, he saw Bucky cutting up a few apples.

"Morning, Spiderling. Did ya sleep well?" Bucky looked up for a tiny little amount of time, a smirk evident on his features, making his eyes squint shut just a tad bit.

"Could've been better, but not too bad. What about you, sir?" Peter stretched his arms above his head, yawning and walking into the kitchen.

"I came in late, but it was still pretty good. Now, tell me why Stevie is asleep on the couch, will ya?"

"Oh- that. Well, he came home and he looked tired. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong, but he got a little mad and told me to back off or something. I went to my room after that so I could finish my homework at the desk."

Bucky hummed in acknowledgement, taking the small bowl of apples out of the kitchen and towards his room. "Tell Stevie to come talk to me when he wakes up and gets ready. It's important."

Not strange at all. Not at all. Peter shook his head, walking towards the fridge to get the milk for his cereal. He would talk to Steve first and  _then_ send him to talk to Bucky. There was nothing wrong with that. Not at all. So, as he sat at the counter eating his Frosted Flakes, he would frequently look at Steve to see when he was awake. It was a quiet morning. Natasha was off working with Bruce in his lab. Tony was probably making something for a suit or something. Clint was probably still asleep or checking on Wanda to make sure she was okay. He had taken her under his wing after Pietro had died and Peter had never met him. He may have liked him. Thor was probably in Asgard or trying to find a way to find Loki. Let's be honest, they were all busy or asleep. It was as simple as that. As Peter got up and rinsed out his empty bowl, he heard Steve shift and groan.

"You awake, Captain?"

"Yeah. Why did no one wake me up to move me?" Steve asked, his morning voice very rough.

"I didn't know you were asleep on the couch. I think Bucky was the only one who knew and didn't want to wake you, so he brought a blanket in," Peter smiled, rocking back and forth on his feet in the doorway.

It was awkward after last night. So much you could practically cut it with a butter knife.

"Do you wanna talk about what was wrong last night?" Peter looked up, almost looking sad. That made Steve's heart hurt so much. He reminded him of a younger Steve- a Steve before the serum and before the whole Captain America shtick.

"Yeah. I need some advice on something, kid. Get your ass over here." There was the old Steve. Peter chuckled and walked forward, sitting on the couch, a few inches away from Steve. "I need you to explain the whole LGBTQ thing to me again, please."

"Oh, okay. Well, there's the 'L,' which means lesbian. The 'G' means gay, the 'B' means bisexual. The 'T' means transgender, which I explained to you, and the 'Q' means queer. A lot of people who are confused or questioning use the 'Q' for questioning, which is also accepted. Then, there's a ton more in the community, like asexual people. Why do I need to do this again, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" Peter was hesitant when he asked the question, his fingers fiddling with the shirt hem.

"I was walking last night after I left the old folks home. I ended up in front of a bar but I decided to move and on the way home, there was a guy I saw, but I didn't get a great look at him. From what I saw, though, I think he was attractive, just like Peggy asked me earlier. But I still find women attractive. Does that mean I'm bisexual or just happened to find a man attractive for once in my life?"

"That- that can mean you're most likely bisexual. Why do you ask?"

Steve didn't have a chance to answer because Bucky walked back into the room, moving to put his small bowl in the sink. Steve looked at him from the corner of his eye and seemed to light up when Bucky smiled at him. Peter whispered out a small, "oh," before Bucky walked over and whispered into Steve's ear. He left the room again, leaving Peter and Steve alone.

"Bucky? You like Bucky?"

Steve looked to the side, his face flushing a small amount, nodding slightly. "Then go talk to him, Cap! He told me to tell you that, so you should probably take the opportunity!"

 

_Knock Knock_

Bucky opened the door a crack, smiling when he saw Steve. Opening the door more, he motioned for Steve to come in before closing the door with his metal arm.

"What did you want to-"

Steve was cut off by Bucky kissing him, wrapping his metal arm around his waist, holding the other on Steve's cheek. Steve was shocked, but not as much when he kissed Bucky back, resting his hands on the firm chest. Taking this as a good sign, Bucky pulled the man closer, the hand on his face traveling to the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss. It was beautiful and it was everything Bucky imagined. Steve's lips were warm and soft, the complete opposite of his own. His body was giving off as much heat as his mouth. Prodding the entrance to his mouth with his tongue, Steve opened, moaning softly as Bucky sucked on his tongue. Eventually after exploring the wet cavern of Steve's mouth, sucking on his tongue and nipping his bottom lip, he pulled away, resting his forehead on Steve's.

"I-is... is that what you wanted... to talk about?" Steve whispered, his arms now around Bucky's neck.

"Yeah... Nice surprise, huh?"

It was. All Steve could muster in his breathless state was a nod, moving his head to Bucky's shoulder. "You... should've done that... sooner, Buck..."

 

That night, as everyone was gathered in the living room, everyone noticed how Bucky and Steve sat closer than usual, and how Bucky's normal arm was around Steve's shoulders. Peter was asleep already, his head in Tony's lap, and Tony surprisingly allowed it. His face was nuzzled against Tony's thigh, and Tony was idly playing with his hair. Natasha was curled up, half asleep, next to Bruce, and so was Clint. Wanda was fighting off sleep from next to Tony, who also allowed the closeness. Sam was playing some card game with Rhodey, while Vision was keeping an eye on Wanda. It was peaceful. Bucky looked down, only to find Steve asleep, his legs draped over Bucky's.

"So, you and Steve?" Bruce perked up, running a hand through Clint's hair. "Never saw that comin'."

"Neither did I. I am surprised," Wanda whispered, automatically getting shushed by Tony, who was telling her to go to sleep.

"I didn't expect it either. I'm just happy he likes me back," Bucky grinned from ear to ear, kissing the top of Steve's head.

"You kidding, man? I've seen the way he looks at you before. It's obvious he's been in love with you since I met you," Sam chuckled out, laying his cards down to pause the game. "It's adorable."

After that, it got quiet. Rhodey and Sam kept playing different card games. Tony made sure that Peter was asleep and okay whenever he stirred. Vision had taken Wanda to her room, staying in there with her. Natasha had woken up and went to her own respective room, leaving Clint to cling onto Bruce.

"I'm gonna take the kid to his room. I'll be back soon," Tony blurted out, shimmying out from under Peter, causing him to wake up.

"Mmm... Mr. Stark?"

"Come on. I'm taking you to your room, Pete."

After they were gone, Bruce decided to wake Clint up to go to their room. Rhodey left Sam to go to home, Sam went to his room, and Tony must've stayed in Peter's room or went to his own, because he never came out. Now, it was just Bucky and Steve, who was still asleep.

"Stevie. Let's get you to bed, huh?"

That night, in Bucky's bed, Steve stayed curled up against Bucky. Neither of them had nightmares that night.

They both wanted it to stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's spelling mistakes uwu


End file.
